


Resist  02

by lihuaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa





	Resist  02

腥甜的洋苏草味浓郁、霸道又具有侵略性，充斥在这阴暗地下室的每一个罅隙，其中竟然糅合了丝丝雪松的木质香气和清冽的芳味，像西伯利亚无边无际针叶林，下了点松软的雪，让人感觉到寂静又凌冷，将那亚热带浓甜的洋苏草冲淡，竟然奇迹般的异常契合，纠缠不清，融合无隙。

受alpha信息素影响如此之久，张真源终于进入了发情期。

他脸色红润，以往冷肃的微挑的眼角此时已经染上了红晕，竟有种独特的美感，涂着血的嘴唇艳红无比，自然微翘的嘴角此时紧紧地抿起，透出脆弱的倔强，绝妙的下颚线此时也是通红一片，可以想象得到灼热的手感。只是那本该如发情的omega一样迷醉的双眼此时却迸射着冷厉的光芒，带有星火的眸中是强烈的警告和威慑的目光，狠狠地盯着宋亚轩。

“这不应该是omega该有的样子。”宋亚轩睥睨地看着他，将那白衬衫和休闲西服外套直接剥开，扯到了腹下，微微隆起的胸膛正在剧烈地上下起伏着，蜜色的肌肉纹理分明，似带着隐隐的爆发力，可是此时却无力地任由他按在墙上蹂躏，带着粒粒灼热的汗珠。

宋亚轩饶有兴趣地眯起了双眼，毫不夸张的说，这是他第一次见到一个omega拥有如此精瘦又流畅优美的身体，甚至连很多alpha都望尘莫及。他不受控制地狠狠掐住了张真源隆起小丘的腰肢，用劲之大，竟在上面留下了红紫的痕迹。

雕塑一般流畅的身线着实让宋亚轩心中生出一种奇特的感觉，他沿着那几块腹部的肌肉情不自禁地往下探索，却不想被张真源拼命挣扎，脱开了他的控制，以一种狼狈的姿势跌跌撞撞地往门口跑去。

宋亚轩抱起双臂悠然地看着他，果不其然，张真源没走几步便无力地摔倒在地上，他表情依旧强力保持着冷静和强硬，鲜血已经从嘴角流出，画出了脆弱又倔强的弧线，可见保持冷静已然耗费了他近乎全部的精力。

“你已经发情了。”

宋亚轩颇为好笑地缓步走近，他看到张真源眼中已经有了明显的慌乱——

“只有被alpha操，不然……”宋亚轩恶趣味地凑近，直到紧逼着张真源的脸离他仅有三厘米的距离，“生、不、如、死。”

张真源怒极反笑，他眼神已经染上了迷蒙，“我宁愿死——”

无奈地歪歪头，宋亚轩想不到还有omega能坚持如此之久，暗哑沉郁、带着压抑的情欲又充满磁性的声音让他危险地眯起了双眼——

他的手已经伸向了张真源揉皱的西裤。

“滚开——不要碰我！”张真源的语气里已经带上了明显的厌恶和杀意，被西裤包裹的修长健硕的腿紧紧并拢，使劲蜷起了膝盖，用尽了全身力气的他整个人已经开始颤抖。

西裤已经被剥开，宋亚轩将它远远扔在一边，眼神暗哑地看着那两条修长匀称的腿纠缠着、躲避着、反抗着，他不由分说地就抓住了张真源白皙的膝盖，强硬地将其拉开到一个不可思议的程度。

现在那个叱咤风云闻名C市的青玉堂二把手，只剩下了唯一的蔽体之物。

“你的身体倒很想被操呢。”宋亚轩讽刺地嘲笑他，毫不留情地用双腿将张真源的膝盖狠狠地压在粗糙的水泥地上，捉弄似的咬住了他的脖子。

尖利的牙齿在跳动的颈动脉上跳着危险的舞，留下了鲜红的齿痕，宋亚轩如期地感受到张真源身体不受控制地轻颤，他觉得这样的游戏实在有意思。

沿着脖颈下滑，他狠咬住了那颗樱红的乳尖，粗粝的舌头摩擦着，翻滚着，尖齿反复地舐咬着，摩挲着，张真源如同遭到惊雷一般颤动着身体，不断蜷缩，又舒展，续而又紧紧地蜷缩，他眉头紧皱，眼神中的冷厉已经有些涣散。

强烈而又陌生的异样感袭击了他，张真源越发紧紧地咬住舌根，竭尽全力捏住宋亚轩的手腕。

指节修长分明的手却依然伸到了张真源唯一蔽体的内裤之下。

那里，早就濡湿一片。

将那沾满了液体的手抽出拿到张真源的眼前，宋亚轩邪恶地眯起了双眼，“你的身体，倒是很希望被我干啊。”

张真源嫌恶地别开了脸，他的脸埋在了一片阴影之中，看不清楚情绪，双腿不断地试图抬起反抗，却只能被不断地压回地面，粗粝的水泥地面已经把他的大腿内侧剐蹭出了细细的血丝。

清冽的雪松气味越发浓烈，隐隐透出阵阵的辛辣，宋亚轩毫无防备地被这纯粹的omega信息素所影响——没有一个被激起了反应的alpha能拒绝。

他伸手不耐烦地扯掉了张真源的内裤，直接拉起了他的双腿，紧紧扣住腿弯，压到了张真源的腹部。

那个正在不断紧缩又舒放，泛着嫣红的隐秘之处暴露在了他的眼下。

“放手！”张真源的耳根完全发红，他仰起头倨傲地盯着宋亚轩，赤裸的背因为他的挣扎被摩擦得生疼。

更让他不安的是，宋亚轩纤长的手指已经完全没入那羞耻不堪的地方，在炙热的内壁间摩挲，隐隐竟有淫靡的水声响起，不断刺激着他的耳膜。他的手紧紧地攥住宋亚轩的袖口，透过细腻的布料，指尖已经把手心掐得泛紫。

身下昂扬的性器早就已经在剪裁妥帖的西裤上隆起，宋亚轩有些烦躁——他竟然对这个三十岁的omega起了反应。

他不耐烦地拉开了裤链，黑红色的柱状物跳了出来，抵在了那个脆弱的小口前。

“滚开！杀了我，不然我一定杀了你！”张真源眼中已经是毫不掩饰的惊惧，他用尽气力踢推着压在他身前的宋亚轩，肌理流畅的身形激烈地摇晃，却依旧逃不开半分。浓郁的雪松气味自他身上散发而出，幽深又凌冽。

他的下体已经被液体涂满，灰黑的水泥地上，也淌下了清澈的粘液，他的样子淫靡又难堪。

“我说过了，我怎么敢杀你呢？”宋亚轩的黑眸已经完全暗哑下去，里面燃烧着可怖的情欲。

“标记你，让你心悦诚服地求我干。”宋亚轩优美的薄唇吐出了最残忍的语言，不等张真源有所反应，他扶着下身的炽热已经狠狠地没入。

！！！

剧烈的痛意闪电般袭击全身，张真源的手不自觉地死死捏住宋亚轩的手腕，脚趾紧紧地勾起，全身都剧烈地颤栗起来。

“放松。”宋亚轩被他紧紧地夹弄，已然十分不适，这个年龄的omega……不应该啊。

疼痛感已经从下身传来，宋亚轩咒骂一声，俯身咬住了张真源带血的嘴唇。

腥甜的洋苏草味瞬间充斥张真源的整个大脑，他的身体像一只烂熟的柿子，撕开外皮便是汁水横流，强烈的alpha信息素已经让他的意识有些模糊，他发狠地咬住了宋亚轩扫荡的舌头。

两种带着不同信息素的鲜血混合，搅弄，融为一体。

放开他殷红的嘴唇，宋亚轩嗤笑一声，毫不留情地拆穿他：

“你是第一次吧。”

张真源眼神惊惧而不堪，宋亚轩总是像能够看透人心一样可怖。

“竟然蠢到咬我的舌头，血液里面的信息素够你喝一壶了。”宋亚轩说完沿着下颚线往下，又噙住了张真源胸前被玩弄得红通的乳首。

这次他却轻轻舔弄，舌头缓缓摩挲，奇异的感觉不断凌迟着张真源残存的理智，他费力推抵着宋亚轩依旧妥贴得一丝不苟的西服，但是对方却微丝未动。

“出去！”张真源无力地甩弄他的双腿，眼角竟然已经隐隐有水光，不知是疼痛还是别的原因。

宋亚轩置若罔闻，随着舔弄张真源的身子本能地开始迎合他，他下身已经开始缓缓抽送。强烈的痛感过后，张真源只感觉渐渐竟有一种从未有过的怪异的感觉从尾骨刺啦啦地往上窜，混着身下摩擦的疼，让他开始恐慌地无所适从。

“C市公安厅……竟然派一个omega来当卧底，真是可笑。”宋亚轩狠狠地撞击着张真源已经红透的腿根，每一次他都能感觉到张真源不自觉的紧窒。

尽管如同所有omega一样流出了源源不断的体液以供润滑，但是第一次经历如此激烈的情事，随着粗壮的器物残暴地进出，淡淡的血水还是混着体液晕染了二人的下身。

血腥味中浓浓的雪松芳香让宋亚轩十分愉悦，他抬起张真源无力的双腿，直接架到了自己的肩上，那个红肿的入口彻底暴露在二人的视野中。

张真源仍旧顽强地想对抗omega的本能，他手指死死地抠住凹凸不平的地面，想要离开宋亚轩的压制，他知道，再这样下去，他可能就再也没有理智推开了。

指尖已经磨破出血，可是那暴露的红肿处已经再度被灼热的性器抵上，宋亚轩冷冷地瞧着他无谓的抵抗，看到他眼角的潋滟，微微眯了眼。

他没有想象过张真源这样的人脸上染上情欲与泪水是什么样子，但是以前的他绝对会认为操一个虚伪的老男人简直是疯了。而此时，他看见张真源那张平时冷肃无言如刀削的脸，因为他的撞击而泛起红晕，而眼角带泪，而眼神迷离时，有一种难以言喻的快感油然而生——他要标记他，让他成为成为自己独有的omega。

越来越灼热的想法在宋亚轩心头迸开，他紧紧地扣住张真源的脚踝，一次又一次地将自己的火热送进那紧窒的最深处。

“啊——”

不知是触到了什么地方，张真源控制不住地竟叫出了声，他的脸色肉眼可见的难看起来，完了。

果然宋亚轩了然一笑，便挺身故意攻击着那一点，随着一次次的冲击，强烈的快感轰炸了张真源的大脑，他强歪着头，像是要将自己置身事外一样，无意识地叫道：

“求你，放了我——”

“你觉得可能吗”宋亚轩目光灼热，他不可质疑地断声拒绝了他，用手捏住了张真源的下颚，抬起了他的头，“看看自己被操的样子，清醒了吗，张警官。”

张真源被他强力拉着直面二人的结合处，长久的摩擦已经把粘稠的液体打成了泡沫，沿着红肿的小口蔓延成一圈，张真源紧紧地闭上了双眼，他不想看见自己的样子。

可是噗呲噗呲连绵不断的水声似越来越大，环绕在他的耳边，那是从那个羞耻的地方传来的。

他已经被完全的操开了。快感逐渐攀升上了他的大脑，眼神涣散，全身泛红，四肢早就已经没有了力气，他由衷地讨厌这副omega的身体。以前他没有感觉自己和alpha有什么区别，甚至比他们还强，多年来没有哪一个alpha能在和他打斗的情况下讨得好处，也没人知道他其实是一个omega。

除了这个比他小了七岁的毛头小子。

强烈的快感淹没了所有的理智，张真源感觉自己像洪水中的一条小船，只能被动地随着波涛摇晃、翻滚，甚至是被掀翻。

“嗯——啊——”

充满隐忍、压抑、难堪与情欲的声音在这狭窄的空间内回荡，声音显而易见地努力压到了最低，可是仍旧让宋亚轩身心不禁由内而外地满足。

伸手抚上张真源早就欲发不得的昂扬，宋亚轩不由地边撸动边加快了抽送的频率，他微微喘息，狡黠地说：

“看到自己被操的样子了吗？”

张真源已经说不出来话了，他不知道自己到底还能有多难堪，他也不知道这样的事情何时才能停止，快感达到了顶峰时，他只觉得脑中有白光闪过，身下便是紧紧地一热，眼前像是一片空白。

接着他开始感觉到更大的恐慌——

身体里的东西在不断地试图冲破某个所在，疼痛感像尖针一样扎进了他的小腹中。

他想要逃开，可是释放之后的他根本没有一点力气，那灼热的利刀戳穿了他的最后一层防护，毫不留情地变大变得难以逃离。

浓郁的液体悉数灌进了他的生殖腔，被结锁住的下体根本动弹不得，但是张真源知道这是最后一个机会了——

他不想被标记。

他拼尽全力地想要逃开，双手上的血已经染上了灰尘，侧身扭转了身体，紧绷的肌肉充满了倔强又脆弱的美感，他在缓慢地往前爬。

“你疯了吗?”

宋亚轩对他的行为十分震惊，古往今来，他从没有听说过哪个omega能逃开结的束缚。

剧烈地痛感像把张真源的身子劈成了两半，他额头早已经是汗如雨下，墨色的头发紧紧地贴着鬓角，已是一片湿热。

逃走！

这是他唯一的想法。

宋亚轩被他扯得有些生疼，毫不犹豫地将张真源扳回到他身下，那张冷厉肃杀的脸此时全是倔强的倨傲——和还未消失殆尽的屈辱。

他破天荒地头一次紧皱了眉。

他改主意了。

“我不标记你，”宋亚轩冷冷地开口。

“但是我有一个条件。”

张真源眼神闪动，最终他无奈地点头，声音沙哑微颤：“只要不标记我，什么条件我都答应。”

“好。以后我找你，你必须随时随满随我满足。”由着本能脱口而出，宋亚轩才感觉有些难堪，他勾嘴无奈一笑——他只能归结于刚刚享受完一个干净omega的身体的alpha的本能。

“作为回报，我可以不暴露你的身份。”宋亚轩补上一句，顺利掩盖住了心中的异样感。

“好。”张真源如释重负地松口气，激烈的性事和剧痛已经到了忍耐的边缘，他偏头竟就晕了过去。

结逐渐消失，二人的身体早已是一片泛滥。

很期待之后会是什么样子呢。

宋亚轩看着张真源赤裸的身体上道道红痕发怔。


End file.
